One Week
by DemonGirl2
Summary: Miroku/Kirika (original chracter) paring. Sango is awfully jealous! What will she do? I am Kirika!!!! My real name is Amanda though sigh, R&R!
1. Enter Kirika Plus the amazing coincidenc

A/N: First of all I'd like to say that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters but I do own Kirika and the pushies!!! But I would like to borrow some *points to a tied and gagged Miroku behind her* if Ms. Takahasi doesn't mind. Second of all I would like to say that the girl in this story name Kirika (Keer-ree-ka) is me, she doesn't have my real name though, 'cuz I hate it. And last but not least, I know you all probably like Miroku if you don't you might as well stop reading now because this story revolves around Miroku and I. Now on with the fic! R&R!!!  
  
One Week Chapter 1- Enter Kirika! Plus the amazing coincidence!  
  
A girl emerged from the forest and ran to where Miroku stood next to Sango and quickly half sat, half fell to the ground. Her blue kimono fell in folds around her knees on the ground. After a few seconds to catch her breath she stood again, Miroku could only stare in shock. "Miroku, Miroku, you are Miroku aren't you. I need your help." Miroku could only stare in amazement. She bowed. Miroku could only stare in amazement; "I need your services." He stood gazing at her this girl was beautiful. She raised her head and her cascade blue eyes met his and his heart jumped. He remembered this feeling after he first gazed into Sango's eyes, they instantly clicked even though they would never admit it. Miroku just stared at her. She had a blue kimono, short blonde hair and bright cascade blue eyes. She was beautiful. His thoughts were interrupted. "Miroku?" The girl said. "Y-yes?" he stammered, "I will be happy to help you. By what do you call your self?" She bowed again. "Thank you Miroku! I could never repay you. My name is Kirika." Tears began steaming down her face and she bowed again. "Thank you, thank you!" Sango shot her a fiery gaze. The little suck up. She thought. Kirika drew Miroku intro an embrace. He was to shocked to even blink. Sango's eyebrow twitched. Why that little, she stopped her self in mid thought. What am I thinking? Kirika let and looked down at the ground, she played in the dirt. "Exactly what services do you require?" Inuyasha said walking out of his hiding place in the woods. Kirika blushed and grabbed Miroku's hands, "Will you bear me a son?"  
  
A/N: What do you think? It's the first chapter and I was bored I wrote way ahead of this I have like five chapters, It just all depends on how long it takes me type these. Sorry so short. I like suspense. I am evil Mwuhahahahahahahahahah! Leave a review if you like it pleasey no flames. It was five in the morning I stayed up all night. I am tired. So bubye! 


	2. The decision part 1

A/N: Chapter Two is here! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- Enter Kirika! Plus the amazing coincidence!  
  
(Last Paragraph of the Chapter)  
  
"What services do you require?" Inuyasha asked coming from his hiding place in the woods. Kirika blushed and took Miroku's hands in hers, "Will you bear me a son?" She asked.  
  
Chapter 2-The decision  
  
Miroku fell over. "You're kidding right?" Kagome said. She appeared from nowhere. (Tadaaaaa). Kirika shook her head.  
  
"No I couldn't be more serious. If I don't have a son or get married soon I will have to marry someone I barely know and that I don't love, I just need a son, I just need a son." She began to sob, "Then I heard of a lecherous monk that needed a son. His name was Miroku and he needed an air to finish off Naraku if he doesn't live long enough to. So I sought him out. I have been looking for countless days and nights. I know I've finally found you!" She blushed, "You're even more handsome than I imagined."  
  
She imagined me? "I'm flattered, I think." Miroku said thoughtfully.  
  
"So you will help me?" Kirika asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know, it was rather sudden. No matter how bad I need a son, I barely know you. It wasn't expected." He said.  
  
"You would have asked her eventually anyway." Sango shot at him giving him a death glare.  
  
"Well I um.."  
  
A/N: I am evil, don't you just hate me? 


End file.
